When such a hydraulic steering arrangement is used in for example large articulated steering systems, there can be an oscillation movement at the end of a steering operation. Such an oscillation movement is not very comfortable for the driver of the articulated steered vehicle since the driver's seat is located in or near the articulation axis. The oscillation is caused by the fact that at the end of the steering movement a large moving mass must be decelerated. This can be a problem when in the steering arrangement there is no path through which hydraulic fluid can escape.